1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to vises and specifically to a clamping system for releasably securing a jaw blank to a vise jaw member, and a variety of jaw blank systems usable with the clamping system.
2. Discussion of the Art
A typical manner in which vise jaw blanks are releasably secured to a vise jaw member is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,065. A rectangular blank is attached to a jaw member face by shoulder bolts inserted first through the jaw blank and then into the jaw member. The bolts are tightened until the heads are flush with the surface of the blank to secure the blank. This provides a flat gripping surface for holding a similarly flat workpiece between two such surfaces. The bolts are loosened and removed to allow removal of the blank.
However, problems exist in the use of such a system for securing a jaw blank to a jaw member. First, the vise jaws must be separated at least the length of a bolt in order to remove or secure a jaw blank. Second, time and effort must be spent to untighten or tighten at least two bolts for each jaw throughout their entire length. Third, the blank gripping surface is not a completely flat plane because of the bores required for the bolts. Care must be taken to ensure that the bolts are seated within their bores to assure a flat gripping surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,562, there is disclosed an assembly in which a tool head holder is removably secured to a tool head. The tool head holder is mounted on a dovetail protrusion, a bottom portion of which is moveable to securely wedge the tool holder onto a tool head.